


Living Lights

by sunflowerbright



Series: Christmas Prompts 2011 [3]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, crackish, family-feels, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian has been decorating the Christmas tree. Guy... isn't exactly sure what to think of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for thymeladywho wanted 'modern Guy/Marian and christmas-decorating'

”… Marian?”  
  
”Yes, dearest Guy?”  
  
” _What_ is that?”  
  
Marian blinked, peering around the edge of the door to find her husband standing in the living-room, staring in open-mouthed… _horror_.  
  
“It’s a Christmas-tree,” she stated, hoping he wouldn’t go into some form of shock.  
  
Guy blinked. “No,”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“But, ummm, yes?”  
  
“ _That_ Marian, is not a Christmas tree.”  
  
“No, but really, it is.”  
  
“ _That_ , my dear sweet wife, is an explosion of red and green and silver and… and _pink_. It’s a Teletubbi that has thrown up in our living-room. It’s… it’s… Matthew Bellamy’s wardrobe…”  
  
Marian burst out laughing. Guy looked a little affronted.  
  
“What did you do, find every box of Christmas-decoration in the whole world and pour them over the poor thing?” He asked, stepping closer to the tree and peering. “I can’t even see the branches!”  
  
“We might’ve overdone it,” Marian agreed, still laughing.  
  
“Might have,” Guy muttered, turning to his daughter sitting quietly on the couch and swinging her legs. “Your mother says _might have_!?”  
  
Katarina smiled sweetly. “I think it’s pretty, dad.”  
  
Guy threw his hands in the air with a defeated sigh. “ _Fine_ , I guess arguing with you two won’t help _any_ ,”  
  
“It won’t,” his daughter firmly said, though her resolve might’ve been shaken a bit as she was promptly chased around the living-room and threatened with tickling, her mother’s laugh ringing through the air.


End file.
